The Truth
by NPwall
Summary: What if Obito found out that Madara was the one who got Rin killed. Watch as Obito tries to fix his wrongs by helping a certain blonde haired young ninja
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfiction (I hope its good). Appreciate feedback and hope you all like my first story. There will be more updates after this maybe more stories from me.**

**In terms of pairing as of yet I'm undecided but will tell you guys in later chapters**

**In terms of the story basically it all starts just before the wave arc and just after Naruto became a genin **

**So yeah thats it lets get on what it main show**

* * *

><p>A man wearing a swirling orange mask stood holding an envelope labelled 'The Truth'. The man was Obito Uchiha the secret leader of the Akatsuki, an organisation whose intentions are to capture all the tail beasts. Obito stared at the letter wondering what was inside and wether he should or should not open it.<p>

After a minute of thinking he decided he should open it. Inside was a piece of paper with one line on it, "Put chakra in me". Obito did as the paper said and what happened surprised him.

He was pulled into a genjutsu.

_In Genjutsu:_

"_Did it go as planed" asked, Madara Uchiha _

"_Yes, he saw the girl get killed by her own teammate" replied Zetsu _

_End Genjutsu _

As he left the genjutsu Obito's fists clenched crumpling the paper in his hand. But then it loosened as he thought of all the things he did in Madara's name (in the though that if he did what Madara asked him to do then the world will be at peace and what happened to the girl he loved would never happen to anyone ever again). His thoughts went to the night he went back to his home village, Konohagakure no Sato, on that night he extracted the Kyūbi from his sensei's wife and then had the beast rampage through the village only for it to be sealed in his sensei's son at the cost of the lives of both his sensei and his wife leaving the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi an orphan.

He immediately felt guilty and promised himself that he would try to make things better by helping his sensei's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He used his sharingan's special ability, kamui, to teleport himself to Amegakure no Sato where the face of the Akatsuki resided, his name was Nagato Uzumaki or Pain as he called himself. Pain in his Tenzo path was standing on a balcony of the tallest building in Ame where he watched over the village, next to him was his trusted friend Konan. Both were wearing the black with red clouds cloaks the Akatsuki were famous for.

Sensing the presence of Obito he turned around and watched as the masked man appeared in a swirl. He was about to speak but before he could Obito spoke in his usual deep voice, "We are changing are plans"

Both Nagato and Konan were shocked when they heard what their secretive leader said. Nagato replied with one word, "Why?"

Obito expected the question and he prepared himself to explain to the man he manipulated into following him why he changed plans, in the same usual deep voice he said, "I've realised a flaw in my plan, the peace we achieve with it will be fake and thus meaningless…"

Nagato cut in "But even fake peace is better than no peace, its foolish to believe that we can connivence humanity to end the cycle of hatred"

'_This is going to be harder than I thought, Oh well I have to try,' thought Obito _as he tried to think of a way to counter that point.

"I don't believe we can end the cycle of hatred but we could reduce hates influence on this world if we follow my new plan", Said Obito

"Which is?" replied Nagato

"We rebuild Uzushiogakure and make it strong and influential eventually its power influence can help in creating peace across the elemental continent" Obito said hoping Nagato would agree

Nagato was now interested in the plan, as an Uzumaki it was one of his lesser dreams to see his clan regain its lost glory but there was a problem, "Even if I agreed there is a problem, Uzushiogakure is surrounded by a complex sealing array which closes of the island only a member of the royal family can break, and Lady Kushina the last surviving member of the royal family died when the Kyūbi attacked Konoha so there isn't any way we could even enter the island" Said Nagato trying to mask his interest in the topic.

"Well Kushina-hime had a son" Obito said

"What?" Replied a shocked Nagato, now Obito knew he had him

"Kushina-hime was married to Minato-sensei and they had a child whose name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze who also happens to be the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi," said Obito, not releasing his slip in calling the Yondaime Hokage sensei. Nagato heard it and decided to question him about it later. He was more interested in now reviving his clans lost glory.

"Very well I agree to the change in plan how should we proceed" Asked Nagato

Obito was pleased that Akatsuki leader agreed to the big change in their plans, "We shall write a letter to Naruto telling him everything and he will take his position as leader of Uzushiogakure and we will 'assist' him since he is a child he doesn't know how to run a country"

"Very well" Said Nagato

"Before you leave you're not really Madara Uchiha are you?" Nagato said

"How?" Replied the shocked Obito

"I am a god, the rinnegan is all seeing" Replied the now smug Nagato

"My name is really Obito Uchiha and Madara trained me and was the one who convinced me to follow the previous plan but now I see the flaw in it and wish to bring peace to the world in a different way" Said Obito

"I see" Said Nagato as Obito left the building using kamui

"What do you think of the change" Nagato asked his long time blue haired friend

"I will always support whatever choice you make Nagato" Replied the quite Konan

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it next chapter we will see Naruto get the letter and hopefully I will start wave arc. Rest assured I will be doing it differently from canon. Until next time this is NPwall. **


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I'm happy with the response I've gotten so far especially since this is my first fan fiction. Again I do appreciate feedback so do please review and i will try to update it every week. **

**I know in the last chapter I said I would start the wave arc but I got a little carried away and writing this much took longer than expected so I couldn't start the wave arc just yet**

**Well thats all I have to say hope you guys like the chapter **

* * *

><p>A young blonde haired genin opened the door to his house after spending another frustrating day being a ninja. His house was nothing special there were only a few rooms in it a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and living room. His day was frustrating because he spent it doing another boring D-rank mission. He thought that being a ninja would be all cool but all he's done so far is pick weeds or catch the demon cat ,'Tora'. The young ninjas name is Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

As he entered his house he noticed a letter lying on the table in the kitchen. He was very curious as to what the letter was, he didn't really care how it got there because before he became a ninja people broke into his house all the time but this was the first time he saw his left in exactly the same condition as it was when he left in the morning. So he was curious why someone would break into his house to give him a letter.

He quickly walked over to the table and he picked up the envelope. It had writing on the front which said, "The Truth" (**A/N: Couldn****'****t think of anything else that could be written on the note plus it does help link the first letter and second letter together back to the story). **Now Naruto was curious what could the letter possibly say, he already new he held in him the nine tailed fox so feared whatever this truth could be it may be even worse. Not wanting to look he quickly put the envelope down and went to have a shower.

After he finished his shower Naruto looked at the table the envelope on but was still scared about what was inside it. He didn't want to find out that he had in him something even worse in him. But he still wanted to know. The battle in his head quickly gave Naruto a headache so he decided to go to Ichiraku's and make use of his D-rank mission pay.

He went out happily at the thought of having some ramen. He was so happy that he didn't notice the faces the villagers were giving him. He reached Ichiraku and sat down on the stool. A brown haired waitress greeted Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" she asked in a sisterly voice.

Naruto gave her one of her one of his famous foxy smiles and happily said, "I'm fine Ayame-nechan, can I have ten bowls of miso ramen?"

"Coming right up" said Ayame as she went to tell her father, Teuchi, Naruto's order.

Naruto patiently waited for his ramen but the letter he left in his house kept invading his thoughts, he had to know what was in it, he had to know what 'The Truth' was. As he was thinking Ayame returned with his ramen and said, "Here you go Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Ayame-nechan" replied Naruto as he stared at the ramen that was set in front of him. He happily shouted, "Itadakimasu" and dived into his ramen and finished within minutes. Although Ayame has seen Naruto 'eat' ramen before she could never get used to how he went through several bowls in just minutes. It was a bit disturbing. Once Naruto was done he paid Ayame for the ramen, said goodbye and left. He had decided to open the letter and see what was inside and he didn't care wether it was good or bad he just had to know what 'The Truth' was.

He walked into his apartment with a determined looked which changed to a scared look as he picked up the envelope and he opened it. There were several pieces of paper inside he looked at and saw a note addressed to him it read.

_**Naruto Reads the letter**_

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze,_

_**Naruto pauses**_

'_Wait Namikaze isn__'__t that the name of the fourth hokage, why is his name added to my name__" _thought Naruto. He put the thought at the back of his head as he continued reading the letter.

**Naruto continues reading**

_I'm sure by now you are wondering what the truth I speak of his well I will start by introductions first then I will tell you the truth. _

_My name is Obito Uchiha and I'm your sensei's former teammate (by the way Kakashi-teme thinks i'm dead so can you not till him or your team about me, thanks) and I'm writing this to help you get stronger. All right now that is enough about me now I'll tell you the truth. _

_I'll start with your heritage, i'm sure the Hokage has kept this a secret from you so to "protect you" but I think you have a right to know so I'm going to tell you. _

**Naruto pauses**

'_My heritage, finally after asking the old man a hundred times I finally get to know who my parents were' _thought Naruto slightly excited at the prospect at finding out who his parents were but at the same time he was slightly scared. "_He said that the old man was protecting me, does that mean my parents abandoned me?" _Thought Naruto he shook his head at the thought and decided to read on because for as long as he had lived he always wanted to know who his parents were so he read on despite his fears.

**Naruto continues reading**

_Your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki._

**Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes as he read his mothers name. He moved his fingers through her name to try to connect with his deceased mother in some way. **

_Your mothers name is Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. She died on the day of __Kyūbi__'s attack on the village hidden in the leaves. She was also the previous __Jinchūriki__ of the __Kyūbi__ no Kitsune and the heir to throne of __Uzu no Kuni__. _

**Naruto Pauses **

'_Wait, previous __Jinchūriki__ of the __Kyūbi__, my mother also held the __Kyūbi__, did she go threw what I went? And heir to the throne does that mean I'm some sort of prince as well, if so then why am I living in this dump' _Thought Naruto as he looked around his house with a frown on his face before turning back to the letter in front of him.

**Naruto continues reading**

_Your fathers name is Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash of the leaf. He too died on the day of the __Kyūbi__'__s attack on the village hidden in the leaves. He was the __Yondaime__ Hokage and he was the one who sealed the nine tails in you._

**Naruto pauses and clenches his fists crumpling the letter he was holding**

_He only had one thought, "Why me, Why his own son, why did he have to seal the nine tails in his own son"_

**He decided to continue reading **

_I'm sure you are wondering why your father decided to make his own son a __Jinchūriki__ knowing full well what the lives __Jinchūriki__ normally live. To answer that question your father was naive he thought that the village would treat you as a hero for holding back the demon but clearly he was wrong. Additionally he didn't really have a choice you were the only one with chakra coils strong enough to handle the addition of the nine tails chakra (mostly because of your Uzumaki blood, remember your mother also held the same burden as you). Knowing your father (he was my sensei) He also probably had a third reason, the third reason most likely was that he trusted you with nine tails power so that you could use it to help bring peace to the __Shinobi__ world we live in. _

**Naruto paused **

"_My dad trusted me, then I won't let you down dad I swear on my nindo that I will use my power to bring peace to the shinobi world" _thought Naruto with a smile on his because he found out his father believed in him and he had no intention of letting him down. His smile grew even larger when it dawned on him that his father was the person he idolised, the fourth hokage. "_Sasuke__ is going to be very jealous when he finds out_"

**Naruto continued**

_The reason I am writing this to you is because twelve years ago I was tricked into extracting the nine tailed fox from your mother and thus was the cause of all the pain you suffered. For this I apologise. I don't expect you to accept my apology and I understand if you don't but I hope you will continue reading this letter because I intend to make things better for you._

**Naruto pauses **

Naruto thought about what Obito said and decided_, __"__I can__'__t forgive hime for what he did but he did say he was tricked into doing it so it wasn__'__t is fault I__'__ll trust him but I won__'__t forgive him__" _He decided to continue reading to see how Obito planned on making his life better.

**Naruto continued reading **

_The plan on making your life better is really simple, the first thing you do is give the Hokage this letter once he sees this he can no longer deny you the truth. Also when you go to meet the Hokage ask for both the Uzumaki and Namikaze council seats since you are the head of both clans. This will make the people in the village acknowledge you and treat you better. Also attached to the letter is a few jutsu scrolls. The jutsu's included in the scroll are as follows: the Hirashin, Rasengan, wind style great breakthrough and wind style drilling air bullet. I hope you have fun learning these jutsu also attached is the secret to the shadow clone jutsu you use and some important chakra control exercises. _

_Anyway that is all for now Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, until next time _

_Obito Uchiha _

**Naruto finished reading the letter**

When Naruto finished reading the letter he jumped in joy and screamed, "Yatta!" _'__With all these new jutsu I__'__ll be stronger than ever and I__'__ll finally be able to surpass Sasuke-teme__' _Naruto thought. He quickly looked through the rest of the papers attached and saw all the jutsu scrolls, his mouth was watering at the prospect of learning some awesome jutsu's. As he went through the scrolls he found and extra sheet of paper with writing on it. He decided to read it.

**Naruto starts reading the second letter**

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze _

_Obito again, I knowing you I guessed you would look through the jutsu scrolls before going to the Hokage. Thats why I have added this second letter. Do not show the hokage this letter. This letter contains our general plan to bring peace to this shinobi world. Since you are the last surviving member of the royal family of Uzu no Kuni, you are now the __Daimy__o of Uzu no Kuni. This means the last surviving members of the clans which used to live in Uzu will follow you since you are their rightful leader. Our plan is to restart __Uzushiogakure no Sato__ and make you the Uzukage. The fact that you are both the Uzukage and Daimyo will be kept secret for the world until Uzu builds its strength. Soon the village will be strong enough to have influence over the elemental continent and using that influence we will eventually bring peace over the shinobi world. (_**A/N: I know this plan sucks but bare with me, it sucks for a reason. Back to the story)**_ We already have ten S classed ninja on our side. They include your cousin Nagato Uzumaki (your cousin) the god of Ame and weirder of the rinnegan, Konan the paper angel of Ame, Explosion style Deidara, The immortal Hidan, The immortal Kakuzu, Kisame Hoshigaki the monster of the hidden mist and former member of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist, Sasori of the red sand, Itachi Uchiha, Zetsu and myself Obito Uchiha. As you can see __Amegakure__ is already on our side which make the task of reforming the village easier. I will handle increasing our shinobi ranks and getting the old clan of Uzu to return. What you can do is if you encounter a missing-Nin who in any of your missions try to secretly persuade them to join the village and offer them lots of money that will get them to join. (PS don__'__t worry about the money again I__'__ll handle it.) _

_Well, thats all I had to say so goodbye for now Naruto-sama I__'__ll be seeing you soon._

_Obito _

**Naruto finished reading the letter**

Once he was done he put the letter down and thought about what he read. He wanted to fulfil the promise he just made to his father about bringing peace to the shinobi world. The problem was he didn't know how he could do that but now Obito has given him a plan which was better than nothing so Naruto decided to go along with besides it would be cool being both a Daimyo and a Kage. With that thought he decided to go to sleep and see the Hokage first thing in the morning.

**Naruto goes to sleep**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day <strong>

Naruto got up more enthusiastic than normal he was excited that he was going to confront the Hokage. He was finally going to get the old man to tell him who his parents were, he already knew who his parents were but it would feel more real if the old man admitted it to him.

Once he finished his breakfast Naruto walked down the street with a stern expression this caused the usual hateful glares from the villagers to turn to confused looks, the hateful glares were still present but confusion is what the majority of the faces expressed. They were confused because the usually cheerful blonde was uncharacteristically serious and it made them wonder what he was thinking. As usual Naruto didn't pay any attention to the looks he was receiving from the villagers around him.

Naruto entered Hokage tower and headed straight for the Hokage's office, he didn't stop and ask the Hokage's secretary if the Hokage was free because he never did. When he entered the office he saw the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The old Hokage had his red Hokage hat on and was smoking his pipe. His face was old and his eyes showed the strain of everything he had to go threw in his long life. He slowly raised his head and glanced at the blonde boy in front of him and smiled hiding his surprise at the boys serious expression he said, "What can I do for you today Naruto-kun".

Naruto held his serious expression and took out the Obito's letter from his pocket and gave it to the Hokage and said, "Here old man, I read what it says and I understand but I want to here it from you" The Hokage was a bit confused at the words Naruto told him but nevertheless he took the letter and curiously read it. As he read the letter his face paled at the information that was on it, but also noted that his suspicions were true and the nine tails attack was orchestrated by someone but he decided to file that away for later and deal with the situation at hand. "So Naruto-kun what did this letter make you think" Said the Hokage in a sage like voice.

Naruto raised a clenched fist and with a determined expression he said, "I decided to make my father proud of me old man and I'll do that by bringing peace to the shinobi world I swear that on my nindo"

The Hokage smiled at what Naruto said and decided that it was time for him to know the truth. "Well, Naruto-kun I will tell you that every thing that I know of written in the letter is true, your father was my successor Minato Namikaze and your mother was indeed Kushina Uzumaki. I'm sorry I kept this from you I feared that your fathers enemies would try to get back at him through you so I kept the information secret. But tell me Naruto now that you know this what do you want me to do?" asked the Hokage already knowing how the blonde was going to reply.

"I want you to make to tell everyone who my parents were and I want my inheritance and I want both the Uzumaki and Namikaze council seats" Said Naruto with a serious expression.

"Naruto you do understand the risks involved with releasing this kind of information" Asked the concerned Hokage.

"Don't worry old man I do understand when someone attacks me I'll kick their ass" Said the determined blonde .

The old Hokage sighed knowing that once Naruto set his mind on something there was no convincing him so he said, "Very well I'll make the announcement today and as for your council seats it is yours, there is a council meeting tomorrow at eight in the morning so be there…" Naruto paled at hearing those last words and the Hokage chuckled at his expression "Having doubts are we Naruto-kun" said the Hokage

"N-No" Said Naruto still not happy about getting up so early.

"Ok, no where was I… Oh yes" the hokage said as he opened the draw and gave Naruto a scroll "This is you inheritance it is all sealed in there including the keys to your fathers house"

Naruto took the scroll and thanked the Hokage.

"Is there anything else you want Naruto-Kun" asked the Hokage

"No jiji thats all I need, thank you for telling me the truth jiji" Said Naruto as he left the office to go look at his new house. Just as he was leaving he noticed the clock and saw the time, he was late for his meeting with his team, "Oh no I'm late" He yelled as he ran out the office intent on reaching team 7s meeting spot.

"Was telling him the truth wise" asked a masked man with gravity defying silver hair and his headband covering his left eye.

"I don't know, Kakashi" Replied the Hokage "But from now on you have to be more careful there will be attempts on his life by rouge shinobi or even Iwa but I doubt Onoki will risk war over a child"

"I'll do my best Hokage-sama" Replied Kakashi "But do you think Naruto will hate me for not telling him, he knows his father was my sensei" Asked Kakashi who was doing a good job hiding the worry in him

"Don't worry about that Kakashi-kun, Naruto doesn't keep any hate in his heart and that is what makes him strong, Train your team harder Kakashi I'll be sending your team for a C-rank mission next month so make sure they are ready" said the Hokage "Neko" called the Hokage.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Yelled the ANBU operative wearing a cat mask who dropped the ceiling

"I am assigning you and Kakashi a long term S ranked mission, the mission is to keep Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze safe, Kakashi you do what you can as his sensei, Neko you must keep in the shadows and only when necessary you can leave the shadows, you must remove any threats before Naruto even knows about them, do you both understand your mission" Asked the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Replied both Kakashi and Neko

"Good, you're dismissed" Said the Hokage as he watched both leave via shunshin

'_I hope this works out for the best__' _thought the aged Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter, Most likely I'll start the wave arc in the next chapter unless i decide to put a chapter full of the months worth of training. So wave will start in max two chapters. **

**Also I put a poll on my profile for pairings so please go and vote**

**Oh and review**

** Twisted Pxl: I guess this chapter shows you that Naruto won't Konoha bash**

** Izzyrawr: I haven't decided yet **

** Somilmish: I also was a bit concerned over Obito blindly accepting the genjutsu but I couldn't think of a less complicated way of him finding out the truth about Rin. As for Uzu I didn't know whether it was of limits or not so I just rolled with it but thanks the review did help . And yeah Obito probably wouldn't have made a stupid mistake like that but I wanted to create a situation where those characters find out the truth and unless Obito let it slip. Nagato wouldn't have found out but I guess I could have done that a bit better**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Until next time this NPwall**


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming, I do appreciate the feedback**

**I know its a bit early but because the Naruto Manga ended this week I thought I would try to upload this earlier so that's why this weeks chapter is up early. Next week it will be back to wednesday/thursday depending on where you are.**

**In terms of pairing I have a poll up on my profil so if you haven't voted please go and vote for the pairing you want as of right now Harem is winning**

**This the longest chapter I have written so far and I can happily say that the wave arc did start in this chapter. Now that wave has started things should start getting more ****interesting**

**Well thats all I have to say hope you guys like the chapter**

* * *

><p>It had been a day since the Hokage announced Naruto's heritage. The villages reaction was mixed most adults who remembered how the Yondaime Hokage looked were busy hitting their heads against a wall thinking about how stupid they had to be to have missed the resemblance between Naruto and the fourth. The younger generation couldn't believe their 'friend' was the son of one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived. The villagers who still had a great deal of hate for the Kyūbi refuse to believe that their hero son was the 'demon child'. On the whole the villages reaction was positive and the looks of hate in villagers eyes quickly changed to awe and hope whenever they looked at Naruto. They hoped that he would grow into a shinobi just as powerful as his father so that he too could protect the village. The looks of hate was still present but it was in a minority.<p>

When Naruto started receiving the new looks of awe he was excited because the villagers were finally giving him the respect he craved. he didn't even notice they few looks of hate in the crowd. Although he liked the respect which he now got he quickly became sick of it. He again had to jump from building to building instead of using the streets because whenever he did he always got swarmed by villagers trying to kiss up to him.

Today Naruto was in a rush he had to go to his first council meeting. Yesterday was supposed to be his first council meeting but, embarrassingly, he had overslept and missed. Today he was determined not to make that same blunder he was not going to miss the meeting this time. He reached the council room just as all the members were going in, seeing this he was relieved since he wasn't late to the meeting. Although it was an official meeting of the council Naruto was wearing his usual blue and orange jumpsuit not realising it was not appropriate for the formal meeting he was going to attend. As soon as he entered the council room he saw looks of amusement, bewilderment and outrage but he chose to ignore them and took his place at the Uzumaki/Namikaze seat.

Due to the first Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, being the head of the Uzumaki clan the Uzumaki clan was given voting rights in the Konoha council. Also due to Minato Namikaze being the Hokage, the Namikaze was recognised as clan of Konoha and also given voting rights within the council. This meant that the 12 year old genin sitting quietly in his seat vote got counted twice thus making him very important. Every member of the council eyed him carefully none of them wanted to bring up the fact that he was dressed inappropriately to address the fact that he did not show up to yesterdays meeting, they all wanted him to be on their sides so that whatever they wanted could get approved by the council. The Konoha council was made up of the most prominent shinobi clans in Konoha, five civilian members, three advisors to the Hokage and the Hokage himself. The clans present in the meeting were the Hyuga, the Nara, the Yamanaka, the Akimichi, the Inuzuka and the Aburame.

Once everyone was seated the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, entered the council room and sat down. Once he sat down he took his Kage hat of and placed it on the table in front of him symbolising that the meeting has begun.

The old Kage began by saying, "Let us begin by welcoming our newest and youngest member Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

All the other members of the council quickly welcomed Naruto.

The Hokage continued "Uzumaki-san do you mind telling us why you were not present at yesterday's meeting"

All the other members looked at Naruto all keeping a stoic face, hiding their curiosity as to why the young blonde was not present at the meeting. The said blonde was trying his best to hide to blush which appeared on his face as the Hokage asked him the question about the reason he was not present. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously and replied "Ah…um well you see Hokage-jiji" Before Naruto could continue the Hokage interrupted and in a serious voice told him, "Uzumaki-san please remember to call me Hokage-sama during council meetings". Naruto gulped not used to the voice the Hokage used on him. "So-Sorry Hokage-Ji … I mean Hokage-sama" Naruto replied

"Very well Uzumaki-san now can you please tell the council why you were not present at yesterday's meeting" Asked the Hokage

"Um… well you see Hokage-sama I kinda overslept and by the time I woke up the meeting was already over" Naruto nervously replied. The Hokage just shook his head in disappointment, although he did expect Naruto to do something along these lines.

"Very well are there any matters which need to be discussed" asked the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama," said Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Hyuga clan. By this time Naruto had already tuned at and was thinking of how boring all this stuff was. His thoughts slowly drifted to the team meeting he was going to be having after this meeting was done, he wondered how his teammates would take the news of him being the son of the Yondaime Hokage, he suspected that Kakashi-sensei already knew since his father was his sensei's sensei. As he thought about he was thinking he heard his name being called. He looked at the source of the voice and saw it came from the Hokage. "Uzumaki-san what are your thoughts on the issue" Repeated the Hokage noticing that Naruto didn't hear his question.

"Um… I agree with Hyuuga-san" The blonde quickly replied, he knew that Hiashi was the one who brought the topic up so he must his view must be right thought the blonde even though he didn't know what was being discussed or what the Hyuga had said. When he said this the Hyuga smiled and thought that he had gained an ally. The Hokage sighed knowing that Naruto didn't pay attention.

"Very well thats all for today" said the Hokage "You are all dismissed except for Uzumaki-san I would like to speak with you in my office" said the Hokage as he got up to exit the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned he realised that the Hokage knew he wasn't paying attention and was probably going to be told of for not paying attention. Reluctantly he got up and headed for the Hokage's office. As he he walked down the corridor to the Hokage's office he walked passed several shinobi and civilians who had business in the Hokage tower they all greeted Naruto the same way, "Good morning Namikaze-sama" when he heard the 'sama' honorifics attached to his name he felt wired and he knew that he would never get used to it. He entered the Hokage's office like he usually did, without knocking.<p>

"What do you want to talk to me about old man" asked the blonde even though he knew what the Hokage would tell him.

"Naruto-kun I would like to talk to you about what happened in council today" said the Hokage. Naruto grimaced even though he was expecting the Hokage to talk to him about what happened.

"Firstly Naruto-kun whenever we are in the council you will address me as Hokage-sama, do you understand?" said the Hokage in a stern voice.

"Yes, Hokage-jiji" Replied Naruto "I'll call you Hokage-sama whenever we are in the council thats a promise and I always keep my promises believe it!" said the blonde with a big grin on his face.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto's reaction and continued, "I'm glad you understand now lets continue, Naruto you also need to concentrate on what is going on in the meetings…"

"I know jiji and I'll try but the meeting was so boring" said the blonde

The Hokage sighed "I know it can be boring Naruto-kun but you have to concentrate, A hokage has to listen to everything that is told to them" said the Hokage.

"I promise I'll try harder next time old man" said Naruto

"Thats good Naruto-kun, thats all I wanted to say you can go now" said the Hokage

"Um… Old man" said Naruto

"What is it Naruto-kun"asked the Hokage

"Well could you tell me where I could get these special kunai made" asked the hopeful blonde as he handed the Hokage the designs of the special kunai.

The Hokage's eyes widened as he immediately recognised the design of the Hirashin Kunai. He was surprised that Naruto was going to use his fathers kunai but then he remembered Obito's letter. He opened his drawer and pulled out a Hirashin Kunai.

When Naruto saw the kunai his eyes widened he couldn't believe the old man already had the kunai.

"Naruto-kun you know the shadow clone jutsu is that correct?" asked the hokage

Naruto nodded his head. The hokage then quickly wrote down 'Ox → Dog → Dragon → Rat → Dog → Boar → Snake → Tiger' on a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto.

The looked at it curiosity and asked, "What is this Hokage-jiji"

"Those are the had signs need to perform the shuriken shadow clone technique, with this jutsu you can produce clones of the weapon you throw at your opponent, I am giving you the hand signs for the jutsu because I believe you will learn it quickly since it is very similar to the shadow clone jutsu you use" said the Hokage who smiled when he saw the blondes reaction. The said blonde has stars in his eyes and his mouth was watering at the prospect of learning another new jutsu. The hokage continued "This will serve as temporary solution to your kunai problem but don't worry Naruto-kun I'll have more kunai made" Said the Hokage

"Thank you Hokage-jiji" said Naruto as he left the Hokage's office with a smile on his face since he was now a step closer to learning his fathers famous jutsu.

Once Naruto left the Hokage said, "Report Neko"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Said the purple haired ANBU who appeared from the shadows

"Nothing out of the ordinary has happened yet" Replied the ANBU

"Hmm, I see thats good carry on Neko" Said the aged Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Replied the Neko

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto: <strong>

As Naruto reached his teams training ground he noticed that Kakashi-sensei was already there and groaned to himself he was later again, even later than Kakashi-sensei that to. He quickly thought up a clever excuse (even though he already had a valid one) just to get back at Kakashi for all his stupid excuses.

"I see you finally decided to show up Naruto, do you mind telling us why you were late" asked the ever late Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah… well you see Kakashi-sensei, A black cat crossed my path so I walked the opposite way but then a lot of old people asked for my help so I had helped them but they kept talking forever thats why I'm late" Said Naruto with a grin

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard dobe" said Sasuke who was listening in what Naruto was saying

"Whatever teme" shot back Naruto while sticking out his tongue

He then noticed a single tear falling from Kakashi-sensei's eye and wondered why his sensei was crying. Then Kakashi spoke, "Naruto I've never been so proud, you have learnt well my young student"

All three of his genin groaned when he said that.

Naruto looked at his other team mates and noticed that Sasuke was acting the same which meant he didn't care about Naruto's heritage but Sakura was being unusually quiet which the blonde ninja found weird, he decided to ignore it and greet her like he normally does.

"Hi, Sakura-chan" said the smiling blonde. To his surprise Sakura didn't push him away like she normally did instead she nervously smiled at him.

"Hi Naruto, i … is it true that yo … your father was the fourth hokage" asked the pink haired girl nervously.

"Yep, my father was the Yondaime Hokage and I'll be an even greater Hokage than he ever was, datteboyo" Replied an enthusiastic Naruto.

Both Kakashi and Sakura smiled when Naruto said this while Sasuke simply said, "hn" and looked away not caring about his team mates antics.

"Any as I was saying we have another D-rank mission" said the one eyed Jounin

All three of the genin ground again as they got ready for another day of boring D-ranked missions. Their mission was to simply take a bunch of logs from a farmers house to just outside the walls of the village where someone would show up to take the logs.

**Twenty Minutes later**

The mission was going well and the genin were already outside waiting for their client to pick the logs so that they could be on their way. Kakashi was patiently reading his orange book when suddenly he sensed a strong chakra presence nearby. He noticed that his genin hadn't sensed it yet, so he chose to keep them in the dark about it. He discreetly looked in the direction of the chakra presence and managed to just catch the silhouette of a person behind the trees.

When Kakashi peeked over the edge of his book the cat masked ANBU in shadows noticed this and looked in the direction Kakashi was looking and noticed something wrong so she decided to investigate. She quickly shunshined to just behind where she noticed the disturbance. When she got there she saw what appeared to be a chunin of Iwagakure no Sato and knew straight away that the chunin was there to try to assassinate Naruto. She quickly and discreetly approached from behind and slit his neck like it was nothing. She then noticed that the man's headband had a cross going through it which meant that he was a missing-Nin.

While this was going on Kakashi was watching, he let out a sigh when he saw that Neko had finished the job. The fact that she killed the person meant that his suspicions were true and the person hidden behind the tree was someone who was after Naruto. While he was thinking about what just happened in the shadows the client arrived and took the logs. Once that happened Kakashi dismissed them hiding the concern he had over the fact there was already an attempt on Naruto's life.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto <strong>

Once the boring mission was done Naruto went straight to his parents house which was now his house. He already finished moving in since he didn't have many things to begin with. His parents house was a three story home. The first floor just had a large living room and a kitchen as well as one bathroom. The upper floor had four bedrooms each having an individual bathroom. The top floor was an indoor dojo meant for pure taijutsu spars. The house also had a basement, in the basement were his parents studies. Yes, studies apparently his father liked to have more than one room to keep the scrolls he had to look over. There was also a big garden in the front which was overgrown since no one had looked after it. In the back of his parents house was a large training field which had a high hill to far right which had a waterfall flowing of it.

When Naruto got home he went home and quickly went over the hand signs the Hokage had shown him in the morning. After practising the hand signs a couple of times he got the order down and got ready to perform the shuriken shadow clone jutsu. He picked up an ordinary kunai and threw it while at the same time going threw the hand seals Ox → Dog → Dragon → Rat → Dog → Boar → Snake → Tiger then shouted shuriken shadow clone jutsu. To his amazement the one kunai he threw turned into thousands which spread over the area he threw the kunai on. When he saw the way the kunai were lying around the field he jumped in the air and screamed "Yatta".

In the shadows watching over Naruto was Neko who was really supersede to see that the blonde had gotten the A-rank jutsu in his first try at it. But she then thought that it was due to the similarities between the regular shadow clone and shuriken shadow clone. As she was thinking about Naruto completing an A-rank just on his first go, her eyes widened as she saw Naruto pull out the legendary flying thunder god kunai and then proceeded to throw it and use the Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu on the kunai. Then she waited, waited and waited but nothing happened after that. After several minutes the blonde yelled in frustration and then went back inside and got back a scroll. She presumed that the scroll was the hirashin no jutsu scroll.

Naruto was frustrated, after successfully completing an A-ranked jutsu he expected that he could do the the same with the S-rank jutsu but was left disappointed. He looked at the scroll Obito had given him on the Hirashin no Jutsu and spotted a small section which he missed.

**Naruto begins reading **

_The Hirashin no Jutsu is a space time jutsu similar to the summoning jutsu. The difference is the user summons himself from the point the master seal is to where the target seal is. The summoning jutsu summons a summoning creature with a target seal on it to where the master seal for the summons is (in most cases this is the ground). Another similarity between the two jutsu is that both jutsu's require the user to put blood in the master seal as a way of authorising the teleportation taking place. ((__**OBITO SCRIBBLED):**__** Since you and Minato-sensei share the same blood you don't need to change the blood code on the target seals but you do need to put your blood in the master seal so that you can teleport yourself to the target seal.) **__For the Hirashin no Jutsu to be successful the user must have the master seal on the users body and a target seal placed on the destination. The target seal is also known as a marker since it is the beacon to which the user summons himself to. ((__**OBITO SCRIBBLED):**__**Basically you draw the seal on the top of this paper on your body. The ink you draw it with should have your blood in it and while you draw it on your body lace it with your chakra to make it permanent. You should probably practise drawing the seal to make sure its perfect if it's not you could risk blowing yourself up. I suggest you look at the scroll with the secret of the shadow clone jutsu on it. **_

**(A/N: I don't know how the hirashin actually works, I don't think it was ever properly explained so I tried my best of making up my own mechanics to the jutsu hope you guys like it) **

Naruto frowned at the piece of paper in front of, he was wondering how he could have missed that note. Continuing to frown he went back inside to look for the scroll on the shadow clone jutsu. When he opened the scroll his eyes widened at what was written inside.

**Naruto Begins Reading**

_Apart from being a solid clone the shadow clone has an additional ability . The secondary ability allows the user to gain the memories of the clone. Due to this ability the shadow clone is primarily used for intelligence gathering missions as it doesn't put the user at risk when infiltrating behind enemy lines. _

**Naruto finishes reading**

'_With this I'll have learned the seal in know time' _thought Naruto happily as he thought of mastering his fathers famous hirashin jutsu.

When he went outside he summoned 100 clones and had them work on learning the seal. He then took out another scroll labelled Rasengan. He looked at it and saw that the first step of the jutsu is to try and burst a water balloon using only chakra but it also said before he could do it he would have to learn tree walking and water walking. Naruto didn't get frustrated at this he was excited because he was going to learn how to walk on trees and water. He summoned another 50 clones and got to work on the tree walking.

The purple haired ANBU hiding in the shadows was shocked at what she saw Naruto was using 150 clones at once and didn't even look tired not only that but he was using the 150 clones to train. She smiled behind her mask at the young blondes determination. After about an hour she saw that Naruto dispelled the tree walking clones (when he did he looked exhausted) and when he did that his eyes widened and smiled. He then proceeded to walk up the tree in front of him. Once he reached the top he jumped down and yelled "Yatta". He then summoned another hundred clones and told them to go work on water walking. In another two hours Neko saw that the blonde had mastered water walking as well. _'Boy, this training method is sure something' _thought Neko as she watched Naruto from behind. Naruto then dispelled the clones he had working on the seals, as soon as he dispelled the clones Naruto collapsed. When Naruto collapsed Neko knew that the blonde was suffering from chakra exhaustion so she proceeded to take Naruto to the hospital. He probably would be out for sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Hokage office<strong>

"I see" said the aged Hokage when he heard about the assassin

"Do you think Iwa sent him Hokage-sama" Asked Kakashi his lone visible eye showing worry

"No, I doubt Onoki would be stubborn enough to risk war over a small issue like Naruto, I believe that the man Neko killed was probably just a missing-Nin who probably was affected by what Minato did that day" Replied the Hokage

"I see" Replied Kakashi

The Hokage began "This probably isn't…"

"Hokage-sama" Interrupted Neko who arrived

"What is it Neko" Asked the Hokage noticing the slight urgency in Neko's voice

"Naruto was training and he collapsed from chakra exhaustion" Replied Neko

"What was he doing that made Naruto of all people suffer from chakra exhaustion" Asked a curious Kakashi

"From what I could see he was trying to learn the Hirashin and Rasengan at the same time" Replied Neko. Kakashi's eyes widened when Neko named the jutsu's Naruto was trying to learn.

"At the same time you say Neko" Asked the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama it appears that he knows the shadow clone jutsu's second ability" Replied Neko. If the Hokage was surprised he didn't show it but he did now understand why the blonde ninja suffered from chakra exhaustion. Kakashi on the other hand was very surprised.

"How far has he come using this training method" Asked the Hokage

"He mastered the shuriken shadow clone jutsu on his first attempt, he also mastered both tree and water walking and while he was doing that he had a hundred clones studying the hirashin seal but I don't know how far he came with that" Relied Neko

"hm, very well continue keeping watch on him Neko, your dismissed you too kakashi" Said the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama" They both said in unison and shunshined out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Naruto awoke and saw a white ceiling in front of him. The second he saw the ceiling he knew that he was in hospital. He slowly got up and noticed the Hokage standing next to his bed.

"How long was out for old man" Asked Naruto

"One week" Replied the Hokage, Naruto's eye's widened, " WHAT!" screamed Naruto

"How did this happen" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun your new training method is very taxing on your body" Said the Hokage

"So are you telling me not to use clones to train Hokage-jiji" Asked Naruto

"Not at all, but I suggest that for now you should limit your self to a hundred clones a day for training, do you understand" Asked the Hokage

"Yes, old man" Replied Naruto but then a thought entered his head '_How did the Hokage know about my new training method' _

"Hokage-jiji how did you know about my new training method" Asked the blonde

"Neko-chan told me" Replied the Hokage knowing exactly what the blonde would ask next

"Why does Neko-chan know about my knew training method" Asked the now suspicious blonde

"Because I asked her to watch over you and intervene if anyone tried to do something bad" Replied the Hokage

"I don't need a bodyguard jiji" Shouted the blonde ninja

"Neko" Said the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Replied the purple haired ANBU as she stepped out of the shadow

Naruto eyed her carefully

"Would you mind telling Naruto-kun what happened last week" Said the Hokage

"A missing-Nin who originated from Iwagakure no Sato was eliminated for a suspected assassination attempt on genin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Replied the cat masked ANBU hiding the hesitation she had over revealing this information to the blonde. When she said those words Naruto's eyes widened.

"You see Naruto, that is why you need to have an ANBU guard not only to keep you safe but your teammates as well" Said the Hokage

When the Hokage mentioned his teammates he realised he was letting his pride get in the way of his friends safety. Naruto would not allow for his friends to get hurt because of someone was trying to hurt him. "All right fine, I agree" Replied Naruto "But how do I know I can trust Neko-chan" Added Naruto.

"Neko take of your mask and reveal your identity to Naruto-kun here" Ordered the Hokage

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Said Neko as she followed her leaders orders without question. She quickly removed her mask to revealing a face calm face with piercing black eyes. "My name is Yugao Uzuki, Naruto-sama" Said Yugao

"Nice to meet you Yugao-chan and please don't be so formal with me" Said Naruto smiling as he raised his hand so that she could shake it. Yugao shook his hand and raised an eyebrow at him for using the 'chan' honour fix but chose not to comment on it. "Its nice to meet you as well Naruto…" She thought for a bit and then decided "-kun" She said as she smiled at him.

"You can put you mask back on Yugao-chan" Said the Hokage and then he turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto I'm telling you this because I want you to take the threat to your life seriously"

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry old man thats why I'm training so hard so that I can be as strong as my father was and then be the best Hokage ever" Replied the blonde

The Hokage sighed it seemed that Naruto was yet to understand. "Well, I got to go Naruto-kun, Neko continue watching Naruto from the shadows" As he said that Neko went back into the shadow. "Oh and your team mates are waiting to see you Naruto-kun and I advice you not to tell them about your new training method" Said the Hokage as he left Naruto's hospital room. When the Hokage said the last part he was surprised and wondered why he couldn't tell them but the second the Hokage left Sakura and Sasuke entered the room and Kakashi entered the room through the window.

Sakura was the first one to reach Naruto's bed. "Baka, you gave us all a big scare" Said Sakura as she punched Naruto on the head. "Ow… Gomen Sakura-chan I didn't mean to worry you guys like that" Said Naruto.

"What did you even do to make you stay unconscious for a week anyway" Asked a curious Sakura

"Um… Well you see I was climbing a really tall tree and I fell of it" Said Naruto already mentally kicking himself for thinking of such a stupid excuse.

"Hn… I'd expect no less from a dobe like you" Said Sasuke

"What was that teme" Growled Naruto

"Did the fall hurt your hearing as well dobe" Replied Sasuke

"Teme" Growled Naruto

"Dobe" Said Sasuke

"Now thats enough you two" Interrupted Kakashi " Sakura, Sasuke why don't you to go home so that Naruto can rest" Said Kakashi

"All right Kakashi-sensei" Said Sakura "Get well soon Naruto" Added Sakura as she walked out the room

"Hn" Was all Sasuke had to say as he left the room.

"Well, Naruto I do know the actual reason you are here" Said Kakashi. "And if you ever need help just come and see me Naruto I am your sensei after all and your father was my sensei as well so I could help you with the jutsu you're working on" Added Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, if I ever do need your help then I will ask you for it" Replied Naruto with his famous foxy grin.

Kakashi eye smiled back and said, "Well rest up Naruto, I'll be going" and then he exited out the window.

Naruto just smiled and continued smiling as he remembered what his clones had learnt before he passed out. His clones had memorised the hirashin seal and could draw it without a single mistake. Tomorrow he would put the master seal on himself and try the jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Naruto was let out of the hospital in the morning. As soon as he got out he went straight home and went to his fathers study in the basement. When he got there he smiled when he saw a bottle of ink. He took out a brush and then drew the elaborate hirashin seal on a piece of paper. What he drew was an identical replica of the seal that was on the scroll Obito had given him. Once he saw that it was identical he took a kunai out and made a small cut on his hand. He directed the blood that came out of the wound into the ink bottle. Once he was done adding his blood to the ink he summoned a clone. The clone he summoned had more chakra than his normal clone because this clone was going to draw the seal onto his body. The clone took the brush and began drawing the seal onto Naruto. After half an hour the master seal was successfully placed in Naruto.

Now Naruto hopped the seal would work so that he could use his fathers hirashin jutsu. He took out a Hirashin kunai. When he took it out he played it on the floor in front of him and closed his eyes. He closed his eyes in order to sense the marker on the kunai. After five minutes of trying to sense it he was able to identify it. Once he identified the kunai he focused his chakra to where he sensed the kunai. After about a minute of doing this he felt a weird pulling sensation in his stomach and then it was gone. He decided to open his eyes. When he did a smile grew on his face. He was standing over where he place the kunai. The jutsu as it was, was slow and took a lot of time to move so he knew he still had a long way to go but now he knew he could master his father jutsu.

He walked outside and threw the hirashin kunai and then performed the shuriken shadow clone jutsu. The one kunai then turned into a hundred which quickly spread over the area he threw it. He then summoned a hundred clones and began work on perfecting the hirashin jutsu.

When Yugao saw the blonde perform the shuriken shadow clone jutsu with the hirashin kunai she couldn't help but smile behind her mask as she remembered the Yondaime Hokage perform the jutsu his son was attempting. To Yugao's surprise Naruto then created a hundred shadow clones. Now she was wondering what he was up to. Then her eyes widened when she saw the original disappear and reappear a few feet away. It wasn't as fast as Minato's jutsu but she knew Naruto had just performed the Hirashin. Now she understood the clones he was going to use the clones to speed up the time it took for him to perform the jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>2 week time skip<strong>

Team 7 was standing in the Hokage's office because they had been summoned for some reason. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing in front of the Hokage normally but Sakura was nervous she had never been inside the Hokage office before.

"Good morning" The Hokage started, "The reason I have summoned you here is because I will be assigning you, your first C ranked mission"

At hearing those words Naruto jumped up and said,"Yatta do you mean it jiji". Even Sasuke smiled he was finally going to get to test his power against a real challenge.

The Hokage smiled at Naruto's reaction, "Yes I do Naruto-kun" said the Hokage while looking at Naruto. He then turned to Kakashi "Your mission is simple escort mission" Kakashi nodded at this.

The door to the Hokage's office then suddenly opened.

"Ah, there you are Tazuna-san" Said the Hokage

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you guys liked the chapter. Before you say it I know team 7 didn't get assigned the wave mission in the Hokage's office I just felt like changing this bit of the story. **

**As for jutsu the only extra ones Naruto knows are the shuriken shadow clone jutsu and the Hirashin though it still isn't battle ready. He can just use it to teleport places.**

** Gacsam: I hope the start of this chapter fixed the clan thing **

** Bankai777: I think this chapter answered one of your questions for the other one I'll answer it with a we'll see**

** Somilmish: The council thing does serve a purpose later but right now its just there so that I don't have to introduce the council at a latter stage. Right now the council won't play a big role but that will change in the future. And thanks for the suggestions I'll try to edit the introduction when I have time.**

**Again thanks for the reviews before I go I would like to ask those of you who read the manga what you thought of the last chapter. **

**Again thanks for the reviews until next time this is NPwall**


End file.
